


your touch, too much

by butjihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Assisted Masturbation, Consensual Somnophilia If You Squint, F/F, Jihyo being a good leader, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sana being a whiny baby, Unnie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butjihyo/pseuds/butjihyo
Summary: It’s not the first time Jihyo has walked into her shared bedroom to see Sana fast asleep with her hand down her panties and by now Jihyo doesn’t think anything of it.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 34
Kudos: 190





	your touch, too much

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi, this is the first fic i'm posting on this account and also the first fic i've posted january which is so very exciting!!! 
> 
> thank you to cc for betating~

It’s not the first time Jihyo has walked into her shared bedroom to see Sana fast asleep with her hand down her panties and by now Jihyo doesn’t think anything of it. Promotions are hitting all of them hard; Jihyo can’t remember the last time she got more than five minutes to herself to get off, so she can’t blame Sana for taking advantage of the few minutes she had alone in the bedroom before the other girls turned in for the night.

There’s no hesitation on Jihyo’s part as she walks over to Sana’s bed and perches on the edge. Perhaps there’s something to be said about that — how casually Jihyo is able to handle the situation, even with her members’ most private moments on display — but Jihyo would argue it’s just part of being a good leader. After years together living in one apartment, sharing 24 hours a day with one another, there’s no stone left unturned. 

Sana doesn’t stir at the shift of the mattress. She’s splayed on her back, comforter around the tops of her thighs, pushed down enough to expose her underwear and the bulge of her hand buried in them. Meanwhile Sana’s sleep shirt has gone the opposite direction, only a couple of inches away from showing the swell of Sana’s breasts, her nipples visibly pebbled beneath the thin fabric. 

Jihyo reaches out and strokes Sana’s hair off of her face, gently tucking a few stray strands behind her ear. Sana instinctively leans towards the touch, always craving more. 

“Unnie?” Sana murmured, eyes blinking open a fraction. 

“It’s Jihyo, unnie,” she corrects. 

“Jihyo-unnie?” The corners of Sana’s lips tilt up in a playful smile. 

“Hush,” Jihyo scolds, voice not above a whisper. “Go back to sleep, I’ll clean you up.”

“Yes, unnie,” Sana hums. Her eyes drift closed again. 

Jihyo takes Sana’s wrist between her fingers and ever so gently pulls Sana’s hand from her underwear. Sana lets her, pliant and obedient, only grimacing a little as she loses her own touch.

“I was so close,” Sana murmurs, pressing her thighs together and bringing her knees up in a way that must put pressure where she wants it most. Jihyo’s cheeks start to burn at the thought. Sana doesn’t usually speak so candidly. Jihyo doesn’t think about how wet Sana must be as she grabs a wet wipe from the pack on Sana’s bedside and cleans her slightly pruned fingers. 

“Unnie,” Sana whines. She opens her eyes just to pout up at Jihyo, but she can see how sleepy the girl is, how she’s fighting to keep her eyes open. Being called _unnie_ has never meant much to her, it’s just an honorific, something her little sisters and their maknaes call her, but hearing it come from someone older makes her stomach flip. 

“I’m not your unnie, unnie,” Jihyo reminds her. 

“But unnie,” Sana says teasingly, giggling when Jihyo swats her wrist ever so lightly. “Unnie, will you help?”

Jihyo’s breath catches in her throat. “I can’t—” she starts but Sana is faster. 

“Please, I was so close,” she repeats. 

“Go to sleep, Sana-unnie,” Jihyo says, voice noticeably thicker than before. 

“I can’t,” she protests. “It’s throbbing.” 

Sana doesn’t need to clarify. Jihyo sits there on the edge of the bed, frozen in place as Sana squirms, muscles in her thighs flexing as she squeezes them together again, moaning at the feeling of that alone. She can barely keep her eyes open, but she knows how to put on a show. Maybe Jihyo is just easily entertained. 

“Please, it won’t take long,” she tries for a final time, giving Jihyo a look no one could refuse. Jihyo knows she could say no, knows perfectly well she could get up and climb into her own bed and Sana wouldn’t press the issue. It’s not her job as leader to do things like this, nor is it something she spends much time thinking about. It could interfere with the group dynamics — create an awkward tension between them, Jihyo knowing how Sana’s pussy feels, how she sounds when she comes. She should say no, but instead she finds herself nodding. 

“Roll over,” Jihyo says, wasting no time. Sana giggles as she goes, high and excited. Isn’t she nervous? Jihyo’s heart is beating against her ribcage just at the thought of touching Sana there. Fears that she’ll do a bad job, of not knowing the outcome. She’s never touched another girl before, not past fleeting touches of boobs or smacking asses, anyway. Jihyo pushes those feelings down, just for now, so she can focus. 

Maybe she’s overthinking it — she does that sometimes. Nayeon would tell her to live in the moment. Enjoy it for what it is. Would Nayeon have agreed so readily?

Jihyo discards the wet wipe and lays down behind Sana and pulls the covers over both of them. Sana snuggles back into Jihyo, her back flush with Sana’s front. Sana’s body is so hot against hers. She swallows hard and trails a tentative hand down Sana’s exposed stomach until she reaches the waistband of her panties.

The reach is a little awkward, but Sana still sighs, face turned into her pillow. Jihyo takes that as a cue to continue, but she doesn’t quite dare slip her fingers into Sana’s panties yet so she settles for touching her over them, getting a feel for things. Sana is damp even through her underwear. Jihyo presses over where her clit should be and — yep, she feels the bump through the fabric, feels how easily her slick folds part beneath the gentle pressure. Sana gasps, hands flying up to grip Jihyo’s forearm. 

“No teasing,” Sana huffs. Jihyo does as she says. She leans back first, taking Sana with her, giving her better access to what she needs and then takes yet another deep breath as she slips her hand into Sana’s panties. 

She takes a moment just to feel. Feels how wet Sana has gotten herself, how swollen her clit is beneath its hood. Her mound is soft beneath her palm, the slightest scratch of stubble present. Their last waxing wasn’t very long ago, just long enough for the hair to begin to grow back. Sana doesn’t grow much hair anyway, and Jihyo can feel how baby soft her skin is. 

It’s nothing she hasn’t seen before. She’s showered with Sana before, changed in front of each other countless times. It would be weirder if she hadn’t seen her naked by now. The same goes for her other members. But feeling — _touching —_ is different. So incredibly different. 

“Unnie,” Sana breathes as she arches her hips towards Jihyo’s hand. “Please.” She whimpers, brow furrowed in frustration at being so close only to be teased again. Jihyo isn’t trying to be a tease, she’s just getting a feel for it. 

Jihyo nods jerkily, hopes Sana can feel it because she’s not sure she can form words right at this moment. It’s no different to touching herself, really. A vagina is a vagina. 

She’d do it for any of her members. She’s heard them all at one time or another: in the dorm, in hotel rooms from the bed over, in the car while they’re travelling at night and they think everyone else is asleep. Being with Sana now brings up the dormant memory of Chaeyoung’s breathy moans muffled in her sleeve as her hand moved beneath her skirt, eyes closed, unable to see Jihyo watching her. 

Jihyo knows it’s natural, she would never scold her girls for doing it. She’d rather not talk about it at all. To pretend that none of them do it and especially not around each other. It’s a fantasy they’re all in on. 

Now, Jihyo presses her fingers more deliberately, unable to pretend. Sana’s folds are slippery, she’s so wet. It doesn’t feel all that different from her own, naturally. Just as soft, just as slick. 

She drags two fingers through the wetness, careful to keep her nails angled away from Sana’s delicate pussy. Her pointer finger and pinky are splayed on either side of Sana’s pussy, steadying her hand.

Nayeon or Mina — or any of the other girls, honestly — could walk in at any second. If Jihyo listens closely she can hear Nayeon chattering in the room over as she gets ready for bed. Jihyo can’t see this taking very long, and Sana promised it wouldn’t. She firmly ignores the twinge of disappointment in her stomach at the thought of not being able to drag this out. 

Sana gasps as Jihyo returns to her clit and presses the pads of two fingers to it. Jihyo doesn’t know how Sana likes to be touched. If the girl wasn’t half asleep would she ask for something different? Her eyes are still closed, naked lashes fluttering against her cheek. At least she had the forethought to take her makeup off before she collapsed into bed. 

With nothing but her own experience to go off, Jihyo settles for replicating what feels good for her and begins to draw slow circles over Sana’s hard little clit. The reaction is immediate, the way Sana moans lowly and rocks her hips into Jihyo’s touch. She grips Jihyo’s arm tighter, digging her nails into Jihyo’s arm just enough for her to feel but not enough to hurt. 

Encouraged by the reaction, Jihyo keeps going, feels how Sana’s clit moves under her fingers. There’s a slick squelch that punctuates every movement, too-loud in the quiet of the bedroom. But there’s only two pairs of ears to hear it. 

“Unnie,” Sana moans again. This isn’t the time to ask if that’s a thing for Sana — although Jihyo is leaning towards yes. Or perhaps she’s imagining someone else in Jihyo’s place, maybe Nayeon. Or maybe she’d call anyone that name. There’s far too much to unpack, so Jihyo doesn’t begin to try. 

When Jihyo dips her fingers under the hood of Sana’s clit to drag around the erect bud, Sana digs her nails in again, hard this time, and pulls her hips back. She begins to draw her thighs up, trying to close them, whatever sensation Jihyo is creating far too much for her. 

“No, no,” she whispers frantically, “too much, too much.”

“Sorry, unnie,” Jihyo whispers back, pressing a chaste kiss to her hair in an apology.

As a better apology, Jihyo runs her fingers all the way down to Sana’s hole, where so much slick has gathered it’s dripping further down between her cheeks. It’s so much, Jihyo can hardly believe it’s just from touching herself. Is this what Sana feels like every time she jerks off? So wet and messy like an overly excited virgin. 

That might not be too far from the truth — Jihyo doesn’t think Sana has slept with anyone yet. She expects all of the dirty details when it finally happens. Although, Sana had been fine welcoming Jihyo into her bed, encouraging her to touch, telling her what she wanted. Maybe Sana isn’t new to this at all.

Jihyo can’t tell which way she prefers it: if she’d rather be Sana’s first or not. Part of her revels in the thought this might be the first time someone has ever touched her here. 

She collects more slick from the abundance there and returns to Sana’s clit not wanting to tease but wanting to touch as much as possible, careful to only rub over the hood this time. It’s so hard, practically flicking from side to side as Jihyo circles over it. 

Sana is so soft, so perfect. Jihyo just wants to keep touching, doesn’t want this to end. She feels her pussy throb whenever Sana moans, knows she’s getting worked up but doesn’t dare do anything about it. This isn’t sex, they’re not — Sana just needs to get off to sleep peacefully.

“Jihyo-yah, please, more please,” Sana begs, hazy eyes blinking open, trying to find Jihyo in the muted light of the bedroom. The fingers curled around her arm tighten, pulling her closer. It’s all Jihyo can do to give her what she wants. She speeds up her strokes, pressing harder into her clit.

“Inside, unnie, please,” Sana asks breathlessly. 

Jihyo goes to comply without a second thought, remembering at the last minute about her nails, too long to make penetration anything other than painfully sharp inside Sana’s sensitive pussy. She cringes at the thought of it, even if it would feel like velvet bliss around her finger. She wants to so badly. 

“I can’t,” she murmurs into Sana’s hair, pressing chaste kisses there. “I’m sorry, unnie, it’ll hurt.”

Sana whines at the denial but doesn’t protest further. 

Jihyo wants nothing more than to drink in those noises, to feel Sana’s breath hot against her mouth. It all strikes her as too much, selfish. That’s not something to dwell on now.

Jihyo maintains the speed, ignores the dull ache in her wrist from the repetitive moment. She breathes Sana in, the scent of her shampoo, the floral scent of her night cream so familiar from the years they’ve spent together. 

Her own clit is throbbing, swollen and ignored between her thighs and when she clenches around nothing she can feel just how wet she’s gotten just from, well — just from jerking her friend off. There’s no other way to say it, helping out her member, doing a favour for her unnie. 

There's a stream of little noises leaving Sana's mouth from her parted lips. Her eyes are screwed tight shut, brow furrowed like she's concentrating hard. Her hips rock up into Jihyo's hand at a steady rhythm, the bed thankfully quiet beneath them. She doesn't want to stop and think about what the members would think about this -- if they'd be jealous or think she was taking her responsibilities as a leader too seriously. It doesn't say anything in her contract she has to jerk members off if they're too tired to finish.

When Sana starts to come, Jihyo can feel it. The way Sana's whole body tenses against her, the way her clit begins to pulse as she just keeps rubbing circles, her mouth drops open in a silent scream, nails digging almost hard enough to break the skin into Jihyo's arm. After a second, she begins to convulse, thighs coming to close as though the pleasure is too much to handle. 

Jihyo can only imagine how Sana feels inside right now, how tight her pussy is, how it would clench and contract around her fingers. Jihyo finds herself moaning along with Sana, something small and choked off and not even enough for Sana to notice through her worryingly loud whines. 

If someone was going to hear them, now would be the time, although Jihyo is past caring at this point. Wouldn't care if the whole dorm heard her getting Sana off because it feels like bragging rights at this point. 

It just seems to keep going as Jihyo doesn't let her touch even though the friction must be getting too much. Sana's clit is so painfully hard beneath her fingers, Jihyo knows how many times she can go, but now without a rest between them, but Sana isn't telling her to stop. She's not pushing Jihyo's arm away, she's just riding it out. 

"One more, please, unnie," Sana breathes, "Harder, unnie, you can go harder."

Jihyo's brain almost short circuits as Sana's eyes blink open a fraction, just enough to make her point, her eyebrows drawn back as she begs. 

She ignores the growing burn in her hand and digs her fingers in further, just as Sana asked for. While she can't imagine it to be anything other than painful, she keeps going, puts her own experiences aside and gives Sana what she wants. 

Sana's thighs jerk relentlessly, sweat beading on her forehead just from the exertion of her orgasm. She pants through it, high whine lodged in her throat, as Jihyo finds a particularly sensitive spot. 

It's not even a minute before Sana's tensing again, crying out with the force of it this time, her entire body curling into itself before relaxing back down, hips stuttering, thighs quaking. 

This time, she does pull Jihyo's hand away, although her strokes had already slowed down by that point, drawing leisurely circles around the swollen bud of her clit. For a moment Jihyo wants to fight her, isn't quite ready to give up the softness of her pussy around her fingers, but Sana is whining louder in discomfort and pulling her hand away.

Sana sighs, snuggling further against Jihyo, breath still a little rough.

"Thank you, unnie," she murmurs, already sounding half asleep. 

Jihyo has the mind to tell her to change her panties given how they're most definitely soaked through at this point, but Sana looks so peaceful now, at last, and Jihyo doesn't have the heart to make her move. She removes herself from Sana gently, careful not to disturb the girl. She cringes as she stands, feeling a wetness rush from her as gravity is put to work. 

Briefly, she considers heading straight to bed. She wants nothing more than to bury herself in her sheets and process what her and Sana have just done but it only takes two steps before she turns on her heels and heads to the bathroom instead.

As soon as she opens the bedroom door she’s met with Nayeon’s Cheshire grin waiting on the other side. Her heart sinks to her stomach. Did she hear? Was she waiting for Jihyo to come out.

“Is it my turn now, Jihyo-yah?” 

**Author's Note:**

> NICE 
> 
> come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/butjihyo)


End file.
